


Designated D

by schumie



Category: Free!
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumie/pseuds/schumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei receives a call from an unknown, and very drunk, young man requesting to be picked up from a party. Rei, who's conscience has always been a nagging one, can't, as a reasonable member of society, leave a young man who is in need of assistance to fend for himself. Little does he know that Nagisa Hazuki hardly ever requires assistance.</p><p>Insert inappropriately-timed innuendos by Hazuki Nagisa and fuel-efficient cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated D

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw a tumblr post with different AUs on it and was inspired by an AU that was something along the lines of "I am drunk at a party and called the wrong number but you still came to pick me up". I can't find the post, but if you know it, let me know and I'll put a link to it.
> 
> Nagisa is possibly my favorite character to write in all of my Free! fics, so I thought he deserved his own. I'm sorry, Rei.

_Makochan pls help!! the first text message said at 2:04am._

 

Makoto had been playing video games with Haru. He paused the game to check the message and was immediately alarmed.

 

“Nagisa’s in trouble!” he announced to Haru, scrambling to type a response. Haru snatched the phone out of Makoto’s panicked butter fingers, set down his controller, and stared at the screen on the phone..

 

“Let me,” he said and calmly tapped out a few words to Nagisa:

 

_where are you_

 

Thirty seconds later came the tell-tale kitten meow of Makoto’s message alert. Makoto leaned over Haru, eager to read the reply.

 

_at a strangers house pls pick me up there r drugs here!!1!_

 

Haru had to hold the phone at arm’s length to keep it away from Makoto, who instantly reached for it, eyes wide and panicked.

 

“Haru! There are DRUGS where Nagsia is! Did he send his location?! Where is he?! We need to get him!”

 

Haru gave Makoto an icy look and set to messaging Nagisa again.

 

_did u bring the drugs to the party_

 

Makoto looked at Haru, horrified. Nagisa replied not twenty seconds later.

 

_but Im not the one using them!  everyone here is really touchyfeely they’re smoking peach cigarillos and drinking white zin help me!_

 

Makoto sat back, controller forgotten where it had been flung to the floor before. He looked like he’d found Ran making out with a classmate in his bedroom. The look was something between an acute anxiety and utter betrayal.

 

 _sounds like something you’d like_ Haru texted back.

 

 _yeah but theyre all UGLY!_  ...was Nagisa’s practical response.

 

Haru shrugged, holding the phone up for Makoto to look. “See? He's fine.”

 

Makoto began fighting an inner battle. He didn’t say anything for a long, loaded minute, wherein Haru picked up the forgotten controllers. In the end, after lots of brow-furrowing and heavy sighing, the Big Brother part of Makoto won.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he declared bravely in a way that said he was scared shitless to go to a house that harbored drug users and might result in a lifelong prison sentence, knife fights in the yard, and never seeing his family ever again, ever. “He asked us for help. We should help him.”

 

“No, he asked you for help because he knew you’d cave,” Haru set the phone down on the other side of him, away from Makoto, and pressed the start button on his controller to begin the game again. “And stop thinking about prison. This isn’t a Hollywood movie.”

 

“How did you--anyway, that’s not the point! You know that--”

 

“Nagisa is old enough to get out of this. He’s gotten out of worse,” Haru said truthfully. “You’re going to die if you don’t play.”

 

“Haru!” Makoto grabbed Haru’s wrist, forcing Haru to pause the game again.  He looked pleadingly into cold blue eyes.

 

Haru sighed, looked down at Makoto’s hand, and put his other hand around it, sliding it slowly up Makoto’s wrist, letting the pads of his fingers press on the pulse of Makoto’s veins, then even more slowly up the muscled forearm, feeling the goosebumps start to form on Makoto’s thin skin.

 

Haru looked up, straight into Makoto’s eyes.

 

“If you go, I’m not going to blow you.”

 

 

* * *

 

A kitten mewled and Makoto immediately reached for his phone on the endtable, nearly knocking Haru's obnoxious Poseidon vase off it. Makoto scrambled to right the vase, which had appeared out of nowhere one day like a Trojan horse and which he caught Haru glaring at every so often. He slid the lock on his cell phone screen and the background lit up with a picture of him and Haru at the beach.

 

“Dawn’t,” Haru said with difficulty around the shape of Makoto’s balls.

 

Makoto stopped short and looked down at Haru, chuckling with embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

 

Haru nodded, sucking gently, then letting the round flesh pop out of his mouth wetly. He moved to lick the base of Makoto’s cock.

 

Kittens mewled in synch with Makoto. Haru made his way up to the tip and kittens mewled again.

 

“Haru--” Makoto breathed.

 

“Don’t.”

 

The mewling stopped. Then was replaced.

 

 _WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE_ Makoto’s phone began to shout at them, blatantly impervious to the dick-sucking that was happening three feet away from it.

 

Haru didn’t even bother. He removed his mouth, sat back on his knees, and raised an eyebrow at Makoto, who gave him an apologetic look and reached for the phone.

 

“Nagisa? Are you okay?”

 

There was muffled high-pitched rambling on the other end of the line.

 

“Wait, calm down. Are you--ah!” Haru had gotten back to work, lips tightening around Makoto.

 

“Mako-chan...what was _that_ ,” the high voice asked clearly on the other end of the line.

 

“No! Nothing! Um, just tell me--unn!”

 

There was a feigned gasp on the other side of the phone. “Mako-chan, if you and Haru-chan were having adult time, you should have just told me!”

 

“Nnhmnng,” Makoto replied.

 

“I’ll call Rin instead! Bye!”

 

The phone clicked off and slid slowly from Makoto’s hand, where Haru took it and threw it, knocking the vase off the end table with a loud crash. Makoto made to move, alarmed, but Haru’s mouth was not letting him move anywhere without certain danger of circumcision.

 

Makoto shuddered, sighed, and resigned himself to his warm, wet fate.

 

Nagisa would have to make do with Rin.

 

 

* * *

 

It was 2:36 am when the phone lit up in the dark, the wallpaper of the Purple Emperor butterfly shining behind his eyelids. He was a light sleeper and the soft sound of something bubbling on a Bunsen burner, combined with the purple light, woke him up.

 

He groped in the dark for his glasses that were somewhere on the modern bedside table next to him. He only stabbed himself in the cheek with them once before getting them on correctly. He reached out for the phone and blearily read:

 

_rinchan i need u to pick me up pleeeeaaaase!_

 

It was 2:37am and he was not Rin-chan. It was possible the person had misspelled his name, but he did not know anyone who would text him at 2:37am asking for a ride. Therefore he concluded that the message was indeed meant for a Rin-chan, and he was still not a Rin-chan, neither did he know anyone who was a Rin-chan, therefore the message was sent erroneously. However, due to the nature of the message, he felt compelled to respond in case Rin-chan was indeed supposed to help the person who sent it. He didn’t have a chance though.

 

His phone rang, the beginning of Beethoven’s 7th jarring in the quiet dark.

 

He looked at the screen, seeing only a number with the same area code.

 

“Hello,” he answered cautiously.

 

“Yo! Rin-chan, I needja to pick me up from this place! It’s waaaay weird (and super lame) here, like, I’m worried someone might start playing John Mayer reeeally soon. Also this old skeazy guy keeps calling me Goldilocks and trying to pet my hair and his hands smell like tiger balm and aged cheddar. So not cool. I’m sending you the address, I’ll wait for you outside!”

 

“W-wait, I’m not Rin-chan,” Rei tried to argue when a slight pause finally presented itself.

 

“Sure, okay. If you and Sousuke are doing some roleplay thing that’s cool, and I can call you Sporty Spice or whatever you want, but Mako-chan’s getting his intestines rearranged by Haru-chan’s dick right now, so you’re my last option. Sorry! I owe you! Thanks!”

 

“Wait! I--” Rei began to protest, but the line had already gone dead.

 

Not ten seconds later, he received a text with an address that was two neighborhoods over and slightly higher on the socioeconomic scale than where Rei’s neatly-kept studio apartment was.

 

Rei rubbed his nose under his glasses. He tried calling back. Not only did no one answer the phone, but the voice on the prerecorded message sounded completely different, and ten years older, than the voice of the person who had called him. The caller had most likely borrowed a phone, which implied that he did not have his own.

 

Rei looked at the backlight of his phone.

 

2:40am.

 

* * *

 

At 2:52 am, Rei pulled his dark blue Subaru Legacy (fairly affordable, efficient, and one of the very top safety-rated sedans for that year) to a textbook stop in front of an affluent-looking eggshell-colored house. It had thin, high windows and a large carpark. Rei could hear, from inside the house, Jack Johnson bubbling about making pancakes (he liked Jack Johnson) when he rolled down the window. He heard the laughs of middle-aged people. He was at the exact address from the text message. He wondered if it was correct. He wondered if he should go inside. He hadn’t been invited, after all...

 

Rei realized he had no idea what the person who called him looked like. He only knew they sounded very young, thus his concern. Rei peered out of his car window, debating what to do. He tried calling the number again and, once again, got the voicemail of an older man.

 

He sighed, ending the call. What was he even doing, parked in front of a stranger’s house, at this time of morning?

 

“Please, _please_ tell me you have something to eat that has several dyes, MSG, and artificial flavoring preferably in the vague family of ‘cheese’,” said a floating golden head through Rei’s window.

 

Rei screamed in a very masculine way.

 

The disembodied face he was screaming at quirked an eyebrow and waited for him to finish. When Rei had taken a breath, the face split into a giant grin and began dis- and reappearing with guffaws. Eyes a color Rei had never seen before squinted and teared up as the kid snorted at Rei. A rabbit. Eyes like an albino rabbit. Rabbits were one of Rei’s least favorite creatures, as they were fairly unintelligent and only beautiful when they jumped.

 

Rei prepared himself to be put-out. He had driven all the way here in the dead of night-morning-and now a boy was laughing at him. Before Rei could work himself up into a proper lather, however, the floating face moved up and proved it was attached to a rather slight, but surprisingly long-limbed body. The body leaned down and the face came through the window, making Rei scramble away from it.

 

When it wasn’t laughing at his expense, the face was surprisingly older than he had first thought. It didn’t belong to a middle school student. It was young, but undoubtedly of legal age to be drinking, which was good because the young man was indubitably drunk.

 

“So, hey, my friend is, like, totally flaking out on my right now and I’m stranded here at this totally BS party with horrible music,” the young man began, then lamented, imparting Rei with the details of his situation. All of his friends had practically stranded him at a party with men that looked closer to death than their 20s and would Rei be a doll and give him a ride home?

 

Rei felt he should defend the young man’s friend’s honor, point out the young man's mistake, and leave, but he was more concerned that the young man would accept a ride from a far shadier person at this rate.

 

“But, you don’t even know me,” Rei questioned.

 

Rei watched as the young man circled around his car, opened the door, and sidled into the passenger seat. Rei tried not to panic as the guy looked him over slowly.

 

He replied, “You’re around my age, maybe a little older, but definitely closer to me than those old farts in there. And of course ‘in there’ is horrible, like I already told you. And it’s 3am. You obviously got out of bed to come here because you’re wearing your house slippers--”

 

Rei squeaked.

 

“--but you put on regular clothes and look pretty good, maybe a bit stiff--”

 

Rei snorted indignantly.

 

“--but you've got the hot nerd thing goin' for you, so there’s that. So! Let’s go! Take me home, my valiant chariot!

 

“But--I--”

 

“Ohhhhhh..." the guy said with a sudden, late realization. "did you come to pick up a friend? Is that why you're in slippers?” The young man’s large red eyes grew larger. “Am I interrupting? Is your friend as cute as me? My friends are lame. I'm definitely the best-looking of us all. Wish they were like you. I mean, they can be kinda hot but they’re all dense as heck and Makoto only wears glasses when he studies and only Haru sees that usually, so--”

 

“No--I--”

 

“So there’s no other friend? Then, what’s the problem? Let's go!”

 

“You don’t know me! I don’t know you,” Rei nearly collapsed on the steering wheel.

 

“I’m Nagisa. Hazuki Nagisa. Now you know me.”

 

“I--I’m Rei Ryuugazaki,” Rei’s propriety kicked in. They shook hands solemnly, the absurdity of the situation momentarily put on hold for manners.

 

However, Nagisa didn’t let go of Rei’s hand. He gripped it and studied it and turned it over in his, which was strangely large for his slight size.

 

“Well, Rei Ryuugazaki,” Nagisa Hazuki stared straight into Rei’s eyes, a blonde strand of hair falling in front, “will you help me?”

 

“Actually...um, your friend, Rin-chan, was it?”

 

“You know Rin?!” Nagisa lit up, squeezing his hand. “That's crazy, you two are totally different. He’s such a queen, always crying over the tiniest thing, right? Right? Total little bitch. But how about them biceps, whew! Those teeth though, man I don’t know how Sousuke’s dick survives t--”

 

“N-no! Um, I don’t know your friend Rin, but you accidentally called my phone instead of his.”

 

Nagisa fell quiet. He drunk-squinted at Rei. Slowly he let go of Rei's hand.

 

Rei hadn’t realized how odd that would sound. He stared at Nagisa, horrified.

 

“I--I’m not a stalker or anything! I was just worried that someone was stranded and hadn't contacted their friend! I-I shouldn’t have come. If you would be kind enough to exit the car, I’ll return home right now and you can call Rin-chan properly to pick you up.”

 

Nagisa did the opposite of exit the car. He leaned back, against the car door, resting his face on his hand, smirking at Rei.

 

“So you’re telling me that you answered a call from a stranger who was--is!haha--drunk, and came to pick him--me heheh--up, despite never having seen me, ever in your life?”

 

“I….”

 

“And you were asking me why I was willing to get a ride from you,” Nagisa’s gaze bored into Rei. Rei was sure his glasses were melting.

 

“I...suppose that is correct. More or less.” Rei wilted.

 

Nagisa gazed at him more and he had to distract himself by putting on the emergency lights and rolling up his window. He shouldn't be parked on the street in front of an unknown house. When a hand slipped onto his shoulder, he almost crashed his head into the window.

 

“Hahahahaha! Dude, you are hilarious!!! That’s so awesome! What a doormat! Or a creep, maybe, but it’s really cool! You’re a good guy and you've got guts,” Nagisa was laughing, doubled over in his seat.

 

Rei sat, helplessly, waiting for the rolling giggles to subside. He prayed Nagisa wouldn’t throw up on the interior.

 

Finally Nagisa took a wheezing breath (his laughs were loud but kind of high-pitched, rather nice to hear actually). He sat up and grinned at Rei. “That settles it. I like you. You’re taking me home, Poindexter.”

 

Rei frowned, but decided arguing with a drunk, hyperactive person who was inside the confined space of his car wasn’t worth the trouble. “ Then, please put on your seat belt.”

 

Nagisa smirked and did as he was asked. Rei started the car again and carefully pulled out into the street, questioning, every second, why he was doing this.

 

Nagisa, next to him, yawned and grinned, propping his feet up on the dashboard in a feet of flexibility.

 

“Seriously, though, you got any grub in here? I’m feral.”

 

“Indeed you are,” Rei muttered under his breath, swatting Nagisa’s feet off the dash.

 

“Alright then, got any good music? You don’t have an ipod in here?”

 

Before Rei knew what was happening, Nagisa had opened his glove compartment box and was rifling through it.

 

“Beethoven….Tchaikovsky...Mahler...Celine Dion? Really? _Diana Ross?_ Okay. Guess that passes. _Love_ Actually Sountrack? Okay, I mean, that was a great movie, and Emma Thompson can still get it but your music is really…”

 

“Refined?”

 

“You’re gay, right? Please tell me you’re gay. Or at least bi. Bi’s cool too.”

 

Rei frowned. “I don’t see what business that is of yours.”

 

“Well, not to fear! I think I have my ipod somewhere…” Nagisa dug around all of his shorts pockets and Rei tried to ignore him squirming in the seat next to his.

 

“Wanna help me look,” Nagisa jeered and Rei politely declined. “fine, I found it anyway. Now it’s time for a modern classic. Gonna expose you to some Migos,” Nagisa grinned.

 

Rei pursed his lips and bared it as Nagisa plugged his ipod in and hit play. Rei’s eyebrows slowly furrowed deeper and deeper. And deeper. “I--He--what did he say he’s going to knock out?!!”

 

“It’s great, right?! Right!” Nagisa bounced in the seat next to him.

 

“Wh-what is this about main bitches and sex tapes?!”

 

“Huh? You wanna make one?”

 

“Hazuki-kun, please turn this off right now!”

 

Nagisa pouted. “Fiiiiine, can I put on something else?”

 

“Do any of the lyrics involve references to sexual intercourse?!”

 

“Seriously, what song doesn’t?”

 

“Mozart doesn’t!”

 

“Mozart is totally overrated and he lived in a time when everyone was boning everyone else. I'm sure  _one_ of his operas has something about sticking sausage in a wallet. Plus, Beethoven totally could have taken him in a fight. Beethoven was badass. Also, you’re hot when you’re mad.”

 

Rei spluttered and gripped the steering wheel tightly, regretting ever leaving his apartment. Regretting ever answering his phone, ever waking up. He just had to entertain Nagisa Hazuki until they reached the young man’s house.

 

“I...Thank you, I suppose,” he said grudgingly.

 

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” Nagisa answered.

 

Rei’s precision breaking was put immediately to the test. His Subaru was pulled over to the shoulder of the road faster than facilitated diffusion.

 

“Don’t vomit in my car! Get out!” Rei reached over Nagisa, and unbuckled Nagisa’s seat belt in a panic, seeing as Nagisa’s hands were both occupied by covering his mouth.

 

Rei was attempting to open the passenger side door while praying Nagisa wouldn’t choose the moment Rei was in front of him to release whatever liquids he’d drank that night to the open air, when he felt two very warm, fairly large hands on the sides of his face.

 

Rei’s face was turned towards Nagisa quickly by the hands, his glasses askew resulting in the lower half of Nagisa’s face being quite clear and the rest being bifocal or completely blurry.

The hands on Rei’s face smooshed together and Rei’s cheeks and lips were squished into a puckered O. And pulled directly into Nagisa’s lips. Nagisa's lips were very much not a puckered O and were hitting Rei's at an odd angle do to their positions.

 

Nagisa’s lips, like his hands, were very warm and increasingly uncomfortable given that Rei could not move to escape and, after flailing, had to grab both of Nagisa’s hands and forcibly remove them from his face in order to break the looney tune kiss.

 

“Aaaaa!” Rei shrieked.

 

“Huh, they were a lot softer than I imagined. Are mine chapped,” Nagisa questioned, wiping at his own lips. “It feels like you moisturize or something.”

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii…..do….” Rei stopped shrieking quickly and sniffed, “it’s...it's very important to keep your skin hydrated.”

 

“Wait, are you crying? About moisturizing?”

 

“No, I’m not CRYING,” Rei cried. “You! You, how dare you force something like that upon a stranger who has not given consent! Especially someone who has gone out of his way to help you! You could have herpes! I could have herpes! And you didn’t even ask!”

 

Nagisa, to his credit, looked a bit ashamed. “Ah...uhm?...sorry. I thought you’d like it? And, uh, you know, like fifty to eighty percent of adults have mouth herpes anyway, um…”

 

Derailed by science, Rei wiped at his eyes, “Is that true?”

 

“Totally,” Nagisa nodded solemnly. “I learned it in...health class! So chances are you just gave me mouth herpes. Then again, we didn’t really swap spit so I doubt either of us have to worry. I’m not really sure--”

 

“Nagisa.”

 

“Ah, yeah, um, can you forgive me,” Nagisa smiled innocently, bringing a hand up to apologize. “I promise I won’t do it again without asking you and next time I won’t smoosh your cheeks heheh. You looked completely hilarious, by the way.”

 

Rei stared at the young man in his passenger seat. Nagisa was practically glowing, his eyes sparkling, and his hair a deep gold in the low light of street lamps. Nagisa’s smile was a true smile that met his sparkling eyes and took up half of his face. He seemed to shine. Rei turned his head and focused on the road in front of the car, lit by his headlights, reminding himself to stay disgruntled.

 

“Well, as long as you promise not...wait, what do you mean 'next time'?” Rei’s head turned so fast, he nearly got whiplash.

 

Nagisa smiled crookedly. “Well, I mean, you’re a total dork, but I can tell you’re really smart, and that’s pretty hot, and you’ve got a really good face and your arms are practically godly and there's nothing better than a studly hottie in glasses. I’d be an idiot to not at least ask for a second date,” he replied happily. “Even if you don’t appreciate finer forms of musical art.”

 

“ _Art?_ I don’t even know where to begin with--what makes you think I’ll agree to meet you again after you let yourself in my car, hijack my stereo, threaten to vomit, and forcibly k-kiss me?”

 

Nagisa shrugged. “Lips that soft are meant to be kissed. I’d be heartbroken if someone else got the chance before I could again. Also, I'm, like, really, really cute.”

 

Rei stared Nagisa down. Completely utterly scrutinized Nagisa as if looking at an alien lifeform and still choosing not to believe it existed. Rei took in Nagisa's loose shorts, fitted shirt that showed a lean, small body but oddly square shoulders, his longer, careless looking hair that Rei doubted he’d combed that day, even longer lean arms, and Nagisa’s loose, open smile.

 

Nagisa was, Rei admitted reluctantly, quite an unusual specimen. Rei hadn’t seen anyone Nagisa’s equivalent among any of the university students in his notably large graduate lecture classes. Perhaps because they were all worn down by work and study, Rei hadn’t seen someone smile like Nagisa in...he didn’t know how many, years.

 

“So, can I do it again?”

 

Rei snapped out of his daze, “What?”

 

“Kiss you? Or you can kiss me. I'm cool with that too. I mean, you’ve been staring at my mouth for like a minute straight like you want to eat it,” Nagisa, his seatbelt unbuckled, leaned over towards Rei, close enough that Rei could smell the ghost of white zinfandel on Nagisa’s warm breath. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, having you stare at me is awesome, and go ahead, but if you don’t do something soon, I’m gonna put on more music, so....”

 

Rei swore he could see himself in Nagisa’s huge, innocent rabbit eyes that hid Nagisa's scheming well. He felt a sudden urge to touch Nagisa’s hair. So many people he knew had completely straight hair. Would Nagisa’s be soft? Light? Dry? Like a dog’s? Rei gulped.

 

He reached out a hand towards Nagisa’s hair. “If..if you insist. Um...may I?”

 

Nagisa grinned and put Rei’s hand on top of his head. Rei sat surprised for a moment, then let his hand run down Nagisa’s head, to feel the ends of his curls. It didn’t feel like he’d suspected. It was fine, much finer than it looked, and dry at the ends where the curls were tightest. There was a lot of it. Rei ran his fingers through it, feeling the thickness. It was wavier at the base of Nagisa’s neck and underneath the top layers.  Rei let his fingers work through the waves at the back then brought them back up towards the front. There were more smaller waves in front of Nagisa’s ears. Rei touched those too, admiring how the shade changed when he moved the hair in the light.

Rei was brought out of his revery when Nagisa turned his cheek into Rei’s hand, eyes closed. Rei startled and tried to pull his hand back but Nagisa caught it in his own.

 

“What do you think? Does it feel like you thought it would?”

 

“Er,” Rei pushed his glasses up with his free hand. “You have very thick hair. It’s very nice, but a bit dry. You should deep condition once a week.”

 

Nagisa cracked into a gigantic smile and Rei could feel his cheek muscles moving under his palm, feel the warm pull and stretch. Nagisa turned his attention to Rei’s hand. “I’ll try to remember that. Guess I should trust you. Your hair looks shinier than a baby’s butt.”

 

Rei was about to protest, but Nagisa had removed Rei’s hand from his cheek and was looking at it interestedly.

 

“You,” Nagisa looked up and his red eyes connected with Rei’s in the dark. “Have fucking beautiful hands.”

 

Rei watched, frozen solid, as Nagisa moved his hand up to his mouth and let his warm lips brush over Rei’s fingers. When he was finished, Nagisa smiled crookedly.

 

“Can I?”

 

Rei gulped and nodded his head, not even sure what he was agreeing to.

 

Nagisa kissed Rei’s fingers again, then the inside of Rei’s palm and wrist A wave of shivers flew up Rei's spine. Rei watched, mesmerized, as Nagisa’s tongue licked out quickly, warm and wet in his palm. Rei let out an involuntary breath of air and Nagisa smiled. He went back to kissing Rei’s fingers, starting with Rei's pinky, base to tips, and when he reached the tip of Rei’s index finger, his tongue slipped out, wrapping around the finger, and Nagisa took all of the finger into his hot mouth.

 

“Ohhhh holy Warren Weaver,” Rei gasped.

 

“I have no idea who that is,” Nagisa smiled around the finger, “but what I want to do to you _definitely_ isn’t holy.”

 

And, one at a time, Nagisa separately took every other finger into his mouth, sliding his lips and tongue around them, eliciting shivers and gasps from Rei each time.

 

When he decided he was finished, Nagisa lowered Rei’s hand from his mouth and grinned. “So, do you want to kiss me n--”

 

Rei shot towards Nagisa, his seat belt pulling taught and stopping him, but not before he could pull Nagisa’s face to his. Rei felt his glasses hit against Nagisa, felt Nagisa’s lips, fuller than his own, warmer than his own. He pressed his against Nagisa’s as hard as he could, feeling them envelop his. Nagisa’s tongue slipped out first, licking at Rei’s lips then quickly slipping inside as Rei opened his mouth wide with a small pop of his jaw.

 

It took a moment for Rei to realize that his hands were buried in Nagisa’s hair, but when he did, he ran his hands consciously ran through it, fingers gripping and ungripping as Nagisa moaned into his mouth.

 

And then there was a release of pressure on his chest and his seatbelt snapped away from him. There were hands on Rei’s chest and his shirt was being unbuttoned and then one warm, wide hand was running flat over Rei’s chest, dragging fingers over his nipples then down and over his abdominal muscles. Rei could hear himself making undignified noises. He tried to focus on anything but Nagisa's hands. He ran his hands harder through Nagisa’s hair, opening his mouth wider for Nagisa as the warm hand made its way back up Rei’s chest and...pinched.

 

An entirely unrefined, embarrassingly high sound escape out of his mouth and into Nagisa’s. Suddenly the warm hand on his chest was gone but Nagisa’s mouth was still there, driving into his own, and Nagisa was moving. He was putting hands on either side of Rei, on the top of Rei’s seat, and throwing a thigh over, still kissing hard into Rei’s mouth, until he was straddling Rei, kissing down into him.

 

“Nagisa,” Rei croaked, “what--”

 

“Just...have fun,” Nagisa grinned that giant grin of his that was like a spotlight in Rei’s face, and guided Rei’s hands to his hips. With some bending, Nagisa removed his shirt and Rei realized he could feel the automatic shift against the outside of his thigh and had the momentary shrewdness to move his feet far away from the gas pedal.  Nagisa put Rei’s hands on his chest and if Nagisa’s hair was a little dry, by goly his skin made up for that.

 

Rei was entranced. He ran his hands over Nagisa’s narrow waist, over stomach, over nipples, and up to the oddly broad shoulders. Nagisa was small, but pure, lean muscle. Rei could feel Nagisa’s muscles twitch under his fingertips and he became mesmerized. Rei moved his fingers, playing out a symphony of contracting muscles across Nagisa’s body.

 

All of it came to an end, however, when Nagisa leaned forward, trapping Rei’s hands between them.  Nagisa then set to devouring Rei’s neck. Nagisa licked first, long trails from Rei’s shoulder to his jaw,  sucking on an earlobe and back down again.

 

“So,” Nagisa hummed into Rei’s skin. “You’ll be my ride tonight?”

 

“Mn,” Rei replied blurrily.

 

“I want your stick shift,” Nagisa grinned into Rei's collar bone.

 

“I--ah!--this is an automat--”

 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Nagisa bit down into Rei’s shoulder, sucking. Rei gasped and with a wet pop, Nagisa released him. “I want to stick my key in your ignition so bad.” Nagisa ground his hips once over Rei, who, in the midst of it all, had not realized how utterly, painfully hard he was. Lights exploded behind Rei’s glasses and he was momentarily blinded when Nagisa did it again.

 

Rei’s vision cleared and Nagisa pulled away from his neck. Nagisa was staring down at him, a wicked, burning glint in his large eyes and a small, mischievous, quiet grin on his face.

 

“Nagis--aa!” Rei breathed out as Nagisa moved again, and that time he didn’t stop. Rei could feel Nagisa rub over him, Nagisa’s own shorts tight around an erection. When Rei was so hard, his penis was nearly against his stomach, even in his pants. It  _ached._ Nagisa moved closer to Rei. so close Rei had to tilt his head completely to make eye contact with Nagisa. There was a quiet pause where Nagisa stilled and Rei was suddenly aware of everything around them. Nagisa on his lap, the center cosole under Rei's elbow, the quietness of a silent car.

 

Then Nagisa moved, mercilessly, against Rei’s erection and stomach, back and forth, the materials of his shorts and Rei’s pants making a rush of fabric that was defeaning in the car. Rei moved his hands from around Nagisa’s waist, sliding them down the outsides of Nagisa’s thighs, never breaking eye contact with those wide, burning eyes. If Rei stopped looking at them, he felt like he’d never look at them again.

 

He slid his hands down, cupping Nagisa’s ass, then further, but stopped when he realized the fastener for his seatbelt was digging into Nagisa’s legs. Rei traced the indent in the smooth skin, then, in a quick decision, slid himself forward in his seat so his back was no longer against the seat, and pulled Nagisa's waist even closer to him so that Nagisa’s legs would have more room behind Rei. The result was instantaneous as it brought them together fast and hard and Nagisa was thrown off balance, his folded legs too far in front of him. Rei caught him behind his lower back with one hand, supporting Nagisa so that he wouldn't fall against the steering wheel, and used his other to brace against the dashboard. For a brief second, neither of them moved, Rei leaning over Nagisa, one arm near the side of Nagisa’s head. Something inside Rei went off. Something that told him it was a precarious position. That he was in trouble.

 

“You know,” Nagisa whispered. “I want to fuck your beautiful ass until you cry. Until you need me every day. But because of height difference, we’ll have to put that off. You’re too tall to--”

 

Rei decided to ignore his stomach. Claiming momentary insanity in his head, he used the hand at Nagisa’s back to push Nagisa forward, into him so that Nagisa was forced to arch his back. At the same time Rei bent down to lick at the white skin on Nagisa’s chest.

 

Nagisa moaned and it was like music to Rei.

 

A beautiful moan that came deep from Nagisa’s chest, Rei could feel it vibrate under his tongue. Nagisa raised a hand up to Rei’s head and tangled it in Rei’s hair, pulling, forcing Rei’s mouth to his nipple. Rei yelped just slightly but then moaned around the pale, perfect nipple.

 

They moved against each other like that, Rei pushing from the front and supporting Nagisa from behind, Nagisa pulling Rei closer to him and grinding as hard as he could. The car was filling with hot breaths, the windows fogging, the sounds becoming louder and more hectic as Rei and Nagisa moved, faster, and harder, creating a friction between them that Rei feel like his clothing was burning his skin. Rei nearly stopped to beg for Nagisa to let him remove his pants, but the feeling was also amazing and so sharp at the same time that he couldn’t begin to imagine stopping. Nagisa arched back into his hand, his beautiful skin glowing in the dull light coming through the windows. Rei could feel sweat drip down his temple despite the cool air. He felt like a fire was burning in his stomach and was spreading into his limbs.

 

Nagisa moaned again and, fed up, pushed himself away from the steering wheel, pinning Rei back against the seat with one fast, surprisingly strong movement that caused Rei’s hand to push on the horn. The car let out a loud, fast honk of a horn that made them both jump and yelp.

 

Nagisa stared at Rei, stock still, and Rei stared right back. Then Nagisa started giggling, and Rei was chuckling. Nagisa giggled harder and it was a bubbling, silly sound that made Rei chuckle harder in response. Nagisa was still giggling when he scooted back farther on Rei’s legs and began to unzip Rei’s pants. Rei was still chuckling in response to Nagisa’s infectious giggles as the cool air hit his hot skin.

 

Rei’s eyesight seemed to sharpen supernaturally. Every part of him became aware of every milimeter of Nagisa that was touching him. Nagisa locked eyes with Rei and smiled. That big, lighthouse smile. Then he raised one hand to his mouth, licked all of it, covering it in saliva. Rei watched helplessly as Nagisa reached between them and took both of their dicks in his warm, wet hand.

 

Rei was helpless. He wanted to run hands over every inch of Nagisa, bury them in Nagisa’s hair again, but every ounce of his focus was spent on trying not to ejaculate once Nagisa started moving his hand.

 

Up. Down. The saliva and soft skin between their dicks making a crude, wet sound in the hollow air of the car. Everything echoed. When Nagisa twisted his hand as he pumped it, they both let out low sounds, filling the car. Nagisa buried his other hand in Rei’s hair, but this time, he fell forward, leaning his forehead against Rei’s, red eyes locking with purple. Nagisa and Rei breathed into each other’s mouths as Nagisa savagely picked up his pace, rubbing and stroking so that Rei could feel every inch of Nagisa’s dick against him along with warm fingers. Nagisa pulled Rei’s hair, tilting Rei’s face up, to kiss, deep and long, his stroking losing pace and becoming stilted. Rei felt it and wrapped his larger hand around Nagisa’s pumping with Nagisa. Nagisa moaned into Rei’s mouth, his hand failing, lips working around Rei’s.

 

Rei came when Nagisa bit his bottom lip, sucking hard. Rei came with force, spilling all over Nagisa’s hand. Not a second after, Nagisa bit harder and bucked against Rei,  their cum combining, creating a sticky, white, warm spread between them.

 

Rei collapsed, head falling back onto the seat and Nagisa collapsed onto him. They sat like that, body’s touching, breathing hard, deep breaths in the car. Despite the cool air, Rei could feel sweat drying on their chests and stomachs. When the air had cooled between them, Nagisa sat back weakly. He looked exhausted and tipsy but his uv-beam grin was lit up again and Rei couldn’t help but return it with an embarrassed smile.

 

Nagisa slowly extricated himself from Rei’s side of the car, returning to his seat and finding wet wipes in the glove compartment box. He and Rei shared them, Rei taking much more time to clean himself up than Nagisa.

 

“You surprise me, nerd boy. You’re a surprisingly entertaining ride. I’m gonna have one hell of a case of road rash tomorrow.”

 

“Y...you...yes, it was quite enjoyable,” Rei blushed madly as he rebuckled his seatbelt.

 

“Next time, I want to inspect your rim. And your trunk. And if you’re up for suspension, we can do it in the rear,” Nagisa winked.

 

“I...I’m not going to dignify that with a remark. But, er, what do we do now?”

 

“Now, Sir,” Nagisa leaned back into his seat, slipping his shirt on, “you drive your Miss Daisy home.”

 

 

* * *

 

It was 10:04am when the phone went off.

 

My hands go up and down like strippers booty's go my verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins it sang before Nagisa groaned at Rei to please answer it. Something along the lines of “shut it up!”

 

Rei, in his bleary state, answered it, only to drop it almost immediately.

 

“NAGISA! NAGISA ARE YOU OKAY!???”

 

“Ugh, that’s Mako-chan,” Nagisa groaned next to Rei, half buried under covers. A white hand poked out to reach for the phone and Rei handed it to him.

 

Nagisa put the phone on the pillow, turning on speakerphone, and curling back under the covers.

 

“Nagisa! We’re with Rin and he says you never called him last night?! Are you okay? Haru, I knew we should have gone to get him! Now he’s--”

 

“‘mm okay, Mako-chan. ‘M okay.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness,” the voice said on the other side. Rei thought it had rather sounded like it had been ready to call in the coast guard, CIA, FBI, MI6, and SDF.

 

“Where are you now?!”

 

“Jesus, Makoto. He’s probably asleep at home. Or with a dude. Leave the guy alone,” an annoyed voice joined in.

 

“I agree with Rin,” a deadpan voice offered.

 

“Haru, you never agree with Rin!”

 

“Told you ‘m ok, Mako-chan. I’m with Rei. Rei will take good care of me. We pumped the gas last night. I greased his axel and now we need a break.”

 

“But! Who is Rei?!”

 

“Makoto, leave Nagisa alone. Let’s go home.”

 

“But--”

 

“I’ll let you do me bareback.”

 

“EW WAS THAT NECESSARY HARU.”

 

“Yes. Right, Makoto?”

There was an odd spluttering sound and the phone cut off.

 

Rei reached over to put his glasses on. He turned to Nagisa, who’s blond hair was peeking out from under the covers. Rei realized Nagisa had slept with a leg thrown over Rei's waist and it felt heavy and warm there.

 

“Were those the friends that left you last night?”

 

“Mm well they didn’t exactly leave me (they were never there)  but yeah, those were them.”

 

“They sound...energetic.”

 

“Seriously, they make me seem calm.”

 

Rei somehow doubted that, but he realized that Nagisa might be and do many unexpected things. Under his influence, Rei certainly had the night before.

 

Rei battled for a moment in his own mind, staring at the peak of golden, wavy hair. He gulped and decided to go for it. “You...you told them I’d take care of you?”

 

Nagisa’s big, sleep-filled eyes finally made an appearance, the covers pulling down far enough for his head to pop completely out. He turned to look at Rei.

 

“You will, won’t you?”

 

“Er, I um,” Rei panicked, flustered. He hadn’t expected that at all. “y-yes. I’d like to. Maybe. If you'd also like that?”

 

“Good,” Nagisa grinned and Rei felt it all the way to his toes, “You might want to think about getting a bigger car.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully their positions while they were in the car weren't too confusing...  
> Wasn't super happy with how this turned out, but if you got a bit of fun out of it, I'll be happy. Nagisa and Rei deserve all the happiness in the world.  
> You can shoot me messages or just generally stalk me here: schumie.tumblr.com


End file.
